Shoot the Messenger
Shoot the Messenger is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-seventh case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-first overall. It takes place in South Asia appearing as the fourth case in the region. Plot After discovering that a large amount of gold had been stolen in Agra, Connor instructed Bradley and the player to head to the city to investigate. There, the pair took a boat ride down the Yamuna River while discussing what to do. Suddenly, they spotted a body floating in the water and looked closer, discovering the body of Riya's ex-boyfriend, messenger Sami Padma, shot in the chest multiple times. They soon sent the body to Nia before questioning guru Deepak Bhavna, carpet seller Ravi Patil, and tuk-tuk driver Saseth Lankage. They also discovered that the killer had a liking of spicy food from Penelope. A saddened Riya then approached the pair, telling them that Suniva had called, insisting that Sami was harassing her. Bradley and the player soon interrogated Suniva on her claims, who insisted that Sami was harassing her to put a good word in for him to Riya so he could win her back. They then searched the Laghari family home, labelling Riya's husband, Head of Forensics Anthony Rosewater, as a suspect. They also discovered that the killer read The Guide from Imran and Spencer. Then, a startled Anya came into the plane, telling them that Deepak was disrupting the crime scene. They quickly confronted Deepak, who insisted that he was only trying to help, before sending him away. They also discovered that Sami had shouted at Anthony and Riya's children: Raj and Charlotte. Finally, they found enough evidence to charge Saseth for the crime. Saseth initially rebuked the pair's accusations, insisting that he was innocent. Eventually, he confessed, admitting that Sami was making his life a living hell and that it needed to end. When asked what he meant, Saseth told them that a few months back, he was driving his tuk-tuk while sleep-deprived. During the journey, he crashed into Sami and injured him. Saseth recounted how Sami was hounding him for money, threatening to tell his employers if he didn’t pay up. Fearing he would be fired, Saseth put his plan in motion, telling Sami to meet him by the Yamuna River to receive the payment. There, Saseth shot Sami repeatedly to shut him up, dumping his body in the river to dispose of it. Bradley then handcuffed Saseth and sent him to trial, where Judge Armstrong decided that a thirty year sentence was appropriate. Afterwards, while Riya thanked the pair for closing the case, Takagi exclaimed that Saseth’s prison transport truck had been attacked and that Saseth was missing. Connor quickly told Bradley and the player to head to the Taj Mahal where Saseth’s prison transport truck had been attacked to investigate. There, they found a note covered in blood and gold detailing the Gilded Ghoul’s plan to kill Saseth and many other people they had kidnapped in a mass sacrifice, held at an upcoming date. Disturbed by the serial killer’s plan, they spoke to Takagi about the other kidnappings who revealed that the local police had investigated a series of disappearances by the Yamuna River. They quickly headed back there and found the serial killer’s list of targets, sending it to Takagi. Takagi, with Spencer’s help, traced fabric found on the list to Bhutan, where it was made. They soon reported their findings to Connor. Meanwhile, Riya requested the player’s help in finding more about her father. After searching Riya’s childhood home and subsequently finding Suniva’s diary, Riya asked to look through it. Riya soon discovered suspicious entries about her father, prompting Riya to decide to confront her mother. Upon confrontation, Suniva eventually told Riya that her father was a drunkard and a cheat. Suniva told Riya that one day she had to work late and asked her father to look after her, only to come home and find Riya with an injured head and her father drunk. Suniva then kicked Riya’s father out and told him not to come home. Saddened by the discovery, Riya decided to stop searching for her father and asked for some time alone on the plane. When the team reconvened, they discussed the Gilded Ghoul’s upcoming mass sacrifice. Knowing they needed more information, Connor set a course to Bhutan to investigate. Fourteen years ago, Aida watched the thieves drag Priyanka away before demanding Aida hand over the medical supplies so they could sell them for a quick buck. Aida then handed over the medication before the local police burst into the building and arrested all, except one of the, thieves. Outside Aida asked about Priyanka, prompting a local police officer to tell her that they had found a body belonging to her. Aida then ran over to a body bag to see if it was Priyanka, only to find her dead, shot in the chest. Devastated, Aida held Priyanka close, not wanting to let her go. Summary Victim *'Sami Padma' (shot dead and left floating in the Yamuna river) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Saseth Lankage' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect has read The Guide. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect has read The Guide. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect has read The Guide. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect has read The Guide. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a brooch. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer has read The Guide. *The killer has AB+ blood. *The killer wears a brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yamuna River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Basket, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Prayer Beads) *Examine Prayer Beads. (Result: D BHAVNA; New Suspect: Deepak Bhavna) *Interrogate Deepak on the murder. (New Crime Scene: Taj Mahal) *Investigate Taj Mahal. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Comb) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Carpet; New Suspect: Ravi Patil) *Question Ravi on why he's in Agra. *Examine Comb. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Saseth Lankage) *Ask Saseth if he knew the victim. *Examine Basket. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *See how the victim was harassing Suniva. (Attribute: Suniva eats spicy food; New Crime Scene: Laghari Family Home) *Investigate Laghari Family Home. (Clues: Picture, Torn Paper) *Examine Picture. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Anthony Rosewater) *Ask Anthony why his fingerprints were on a picture of the victim. (Attribute: Anthony handles guns) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Page) *Analyze Page. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Guide; New Crime Scene: Rowboats) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Golden Elephant Figure, Broken Metal) *Examine Golden Elephant Figure. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (03:00:00) *Confront Ravi about his angry message. (Attribute: Ravi handles guns, eats spicy food, and has read The Guide) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Number Plate) *Analyze Number Plate. (05:00:00) *Speak to Saseth about his broken number plate. (Attribute: Saseth handles guns, eats spicy food, and has read The Guide) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Deepak disrupting the scene. (Attribute: Deepak handles guns, eats spicy food, and has read The Shrine; New Crime Scene: Rowboats) *Investigate Rowboats. (Clues: Trunk, Anthony's Lab Coat) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Target Practice Board) *Confront Suniva over her target practice board. (Attribute: Suniva handles guns and has read The Guide) *Examine Anthony's Lab Coat. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Ask Anthony why the victim defaced a photo of his and Riya's children. (Attribute: Anthony eats spicy food) *Investigate Cabinet. (Clues: Sami’s Bag, Newspaper Rack) *Examine Sami’s Bag. (Result: Box of Bullets) *Analyze Box of Bullets. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Bullet Casing) *Analyze Bullet Casing. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Heart of Gold (4/6). (1 star) A Heart of Gold (4/6) *Investigate Taj Mahal. (Clues: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Ominous Letter) *Analyze Ominous Letter. (04:00:00) *Investigate Yamuna River. (Clue: Brown Trunk) *Examine Brown Trunk. (Result: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: Serial Killer’s List) *Analyze Serial Killer’s List. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Tell Connor about your findings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how you can help Riya. (Reward: Orange Clothing) *Investigate Laghari Family Home. (Clue: Box of Ornaments) *Examine Box of Ornaments. (Result: Locked Diary) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Suniva’s Diary) *Analyze Suniva’s Diary. (08:00:00) *Confront Suniva on Riya’s father. (Reward: burger) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:South Asia (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World